Dare
by Mr Emerid
Summary: One more Music Video.


Author's note: Dare, is copyrighted by Stan Bush and all that Jazz, anyway, maybe I'll put up Dare to be stupid....Another Music video'ish Fanfic. Anyone who actually wants the music for this song Email under the heading, Dare the song.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DARE  
(We open with a wide array of shots with Lance and Hitmonchan fighting different people and Pokemon, each shot lasting about ten seconds.)  
  
  
Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered  
(Lance collapses from the bullet wound in his leg.)  
  
And there's nowhere to turn  
(Lance is carrying Sabrina while he's surrounded by Team Rocket.)  
  
You wonder how you'll keep going  
(Hitmonchan is tending to Lance, who is in his sleeping bag, tossing and turning in pain.)  
  
Think of all the things that really matter  
(Lance is recalling all the good things in his life while he's in the Inbetween.)  
  
And the chances you've earned  
(Lance standing outside Parks' Gym with Hitmonchan and his Bruisers.)  
  
The fire in your heart is growing  
(Lance is pinned to the wall by Giovannus, but slowly starting to glow.)  
  
You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind  
(Lance is floating in the air above Sabrina while showing off his power.)  
  
Heaven only knows what you might find  
(Lance waking up in the Inbetween with Baxter.)  
  
Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
(Lance and Hitmonchan are fighting off Team Rocket.)  
  
You hold the future in your hand  
(Lance is seeing the Human life thread.)  
  
Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
(Lance is celebrating the grand opening of Parks' Gym with his Bruisers.)  
  
It's time to take a stand  
(Lance in his overcoat, his Bruisers on either side of him, and in front of them is Team Rockets forces.)  
  
And you can win, if you dare  
(Hitmonchan stands victorious over the now frozen Golem.)  
  
Everybody's trying to break your spirit  
(Lance is dodging the various Team Rocket Pokemon.)  
  
Keeping you down  
(Team Rocket dog piles on Lance.)  
  
Seems like it's been forever  
(Lance adn Hitmonchan are standing on a cliff overseeing a city.)  
  
But there's another voice if you'll just hear it  
(Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee are fighting together again a squad of Spearows.)  
  
Saying it's the last round  
(Hitmonchan is looking very ragged as he fights a Dragonite.)  
  
Looks like it's now or never  
(RUssell, Lance, and Hitmonchan fighting off Team Rocket.)  
  
Out of the darkness you stumble into the light  
(Lance is carrying Hitmonchan as they fly out of Ocarinth's Cave.)  
  
Fighting for the things you know are right  
(Lance is fighting Hitmonchan's former trainer.)  
  
Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
(Lance is trying to sit up after fighting Hitmonlee.)  
  
The power is there at your command  
(Lance blasts the Pokeballs with his power.)  
  
Dare - dare to keep all your dreams alive  
(Lance is surfing in his Gym outfit on a Starmie with Misty, Brock, Hitmonchan, and Ash.)  
  
It's time to take a stand  
(Hitmonchan is battling Pinsir.)  
  
And you can win, if you dare  
(Hitmonchan finishes off Valerie's Spearow.)  
  
Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
(Vincent Shoots Lance's Leg.)  
  
You hold the future in your hand  
(Lance is talking to a Mew and a Sluggification.)  
  
Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
(Lance is battling Sabrina's Abra.)  
  
The power is there at your command  
(Hitmonchan is side by side with Lance as they jump towards Team Rocket HQ.)  
  
Dare - dare to keep all your love alive  
(Lance is hugging Sabrina.)  
  
Dare to be all that you can be  
(Lance is having a Pokemon battle with Ash.)  
  
Dare - there is a place where dreams survive  
(Lance and Sabrina are dancing.)  
  
It's calling you on to victory  
(Lance and Hitmonchan are holding up a trophy with a Golden Pokeball on it, and the Words "Pokemon Master" written on it.)  
  
Dare  
(Lance is spinning his satchel, battling Scyther.)  
  
Dare  
(Lance is climbing a cliff, helping Hitmoncahn to climb also.)  
  
Nothing's Gonna Stand In Our  
Way   
(We close with Lance and the bruisers plowing through a Team Rocket barricade.) 


End file.
